


Ocean eyes

by Marial1_K



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dorks in Love, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, i love them, i wanted a speech, let the man give his speech please, soft ian, what didn't he let Ian talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marial1_K/pseuds/Marial1_K
Summary: What if Mickey actually let Ian give his speech?or, what if Ian just didn't listen to Mickeyor, me satisfying my needs for a proposal speech because what we got just wasn't enough, fuck you very much shameless
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher & Monica Gallagher, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	Ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like two hours at 3 in the morning so mistakes could exist. English is not my first language so no judgement for phrasing please:(

Ian’s fist hit Byron’s face before either of them could acknowledge it. Something about Byron had Ian feeling off from the beginning, but listening to him shit-talk the love of his life in front of strangers was the cherry on top. 

“I hooked up with him once and he moved in. I didn’t have a choice and now he won’t go. I was hoping since I got his ex here that maybe he’d take him off my hands. Please, God. So, no, he’s not my boyfriend. He’s dumb, he’s rude, he’s politically ignorant, he’s violent, he’s socially inept, I don’t even think he can read and he’s way too aggressive in bed, and not in a good way”

Yeah, Mickey was violent sometimes, and rude to people he didn’t like. But in the Southside people didn’t care about politics, or any of that shit that Byron and his hipster friends talked about. And sure as hell Mickey wasn’t dumb. He probably was one of the smartest people he knew. Amidst his punching Byron in the face, and fighting off his friends, he heard the sound of a nose breaking, a body falling and a glass shattering on the ground and something in him told him it was Mickey having his fair share of punching. A moment later, while he was in the process of kneeing one of Byron’s friends in the stomach he heard a shouted “Hey”, making him stop. His leg screamed in pain, but he stayed still, only lifting up his head.  
And there he was, the love of his life, Mickey Milkovich, in all his glory, blue eyes staring down at him. Ian wiped at his lip, where one of the other guys had landed a good blow, grunting. He looked at Mickey and at that moment, he realized that no matter everything they’d been through or were going to get through in the future, they always found their way back to each other. That no matter the fact he didn’t think he was worthy of love, courtesy of Monica, Mickey loved him. And the way he loved him was raw and passionate and he gave Ian his all. 

Looking up at Mickey, he met his eyes, so blue he could stare at them all day. His eyes were ocean, and Ian thought that if he looked in them for a while he could get lost. Cause Mickey’s eyes were the windows to his soul. And those eyes were piercing in to him like they were trying to figure out what was happening inside his head.  
“I love you, Mickey Milkovich”, Ian said, his voice soft, trying not to scare the other man away, knowing how much Mickey hated getting attention from strangers. “More than anything. A-and if you let me, I’d like to spend the rest of my life-“

“Jesus Christ, save the fucking speech, you pussy” Mickey’s eyes frantically searched the crowd, looking for any kind of danger.

And normally, Ian would have listened to him, but this time it was different. 

“No, I won’t save the fucking speech, Mick. I know you don’t want other people weighing in on our shit, but I want you to hear  
what I have to say and I want these people” Ian gave Byron, who was conscious but still laying on the ground, a pointed look “to know what an amazing person you really are and how much shit you have done for me and the people you love”  
Ian had forgotten all about his leg by now and after grabbing the crutches from Byron’s hands, he stood up and slammed his hand on the nearest table.  
“Can I have everyone’s attention please? I just want everybody here to know that this man, Mickey Milkovich, right here is the best man I’ve ever met and the love of my life. He has done everything for me and I will be eternally grateful for having him love me and in my life. I’ve loved him since I was fifteen years old and no matter what happens we always find a way to get back together. And fuck everyone who thinks that Mickey is lesser than them because of some fucking snobby job they have, or how many languages they speak, or how much money they get every month. Yeah, we didn’t grow up with money falling out of our pockets or with fancy cars and loving fucking domestic parents. Our lives were hard, we were poor, with shitty parents that didn’t give a fuck if we were even alive. Growing up gay in the Southside is like throwing a bunch of deer in a room full of lions. Guess who dies first? At least for me it was easy because my family was supportive and didn’t give a shit about who I liked.”

Ian turned to look at Mickey who was trying his hardest to contain the tears threatening to fall. “Mick, I remember the day you came trudging in the store asking for slim-jims and how happy I felt even after you had left. Back then I would have never thought that you and I would be where we are now but I’m so fucking glad we are. I fell in love with you so fast that I didn’t realize when it happened, but it got clear when you went to juvie for the first time and you thanked me for the money I put into your commissary account. Everything we went through while trying to be together has shaped us into the people we are now. And you are so fucking good, Mick. I know people don’t see that, either because they don’t want to or because you don’t let them, but you are. You were so good to me and I’ve only been an asshole and I hate myself for it. Fucking off to the army, making you come out in front of your crazy homophobe of a father, crashing down exactly after, cheating on you, kidnapping Yevy, not taking my meds, fucking off again with Monica of all people, breaking up with you on those stairs, not coming to see you in prison after you tried to protect me from my bitch of a sister were not my best moments. Fucking bipolar. But I think the worst I’d ever done was leaving you alone at that fucking border. I was so afraid I would hold you back, that I would crash again and that I would be a burden that I didn’t stop to think about what you would have wanted. And I’m so fucking sorry about that. I was such an asshole to you but you still came back to me every time. I was so sure that day was the last I ever saw you and then there you where, my first day in Beckham Correctional because once again I had stopped taking my meds and you weren’t there to make me take them or realize that something was so wrong. You are my anchor, Mick. You are the one that I want by my side every step of the way. While you were gone, no matter how many people I fucked or dated, no one could fill that Mickey-shaped hole in my heart that appeared once you were gone. But you are here now, and I don’t want to make that mistake ever again. I want to be the one to hold you close, kiss you goodnight, make love to you with no care in the world what’s happening outside of our room.”

Not caring about the pain in his leg or the sting on his lip from the blow, Ian kneeled once more, this time in front of Mickey, his hands going straight to the chain around his neck, taking of the rings and looking up at the love of his life. Mickey was looking down at him, too, ocean eyes soft, and smile stretching almost to his ears.  
“Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich, will you marry me?” Ian asked the man that held his entire heart, body and soul  
“I’ll marry you. Of course I’ll fucking marry you, you ass. Come here”  
And Ian was on his feet in less than a second, embracing his fiancé, and smashing their lips together, never wanting to let go


End file.
